


Truth In Beer

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Mickey and Jake have a drink.
Kudos: 1





	Truth In Beer

"I, right," said Mickey, waving his half-finished pint of beer at Jake, "I have travelled the, the, the, width of time!"

"Breadth," suggested Jake.

"That too," said Mickey. "And space! Fuckloads of the stuff."

"Is that a technical term?" asked Jake solemnly, then cracked up, pounding the table. "Technical term!"

Mickey chuckled into his beer, spilling some. "Bugger it. How do you say 'two more beers' in french?"

"Two more beers in french," said Jake promptly, and they both cracked up.

Fortunately, waving empty glasses while being English seemed to get the idea across, and both were soon on new pints.

"What was I saying?" Mickey asked.

"Something about time," said Jake. "And space."

"It's all relative," said Mickey, morosely. "This beer sucks."

"It's French," Jake said.

"C'est le suck," said Mickey. He slammed the glass down on the table. "Time! And space!"

"What about it?" asked Jake, drinking his own.

"I've been around it. I've come from an alternative reality, even. I've got... what's it?"

"Beer?"

"Insight! Insight into the alien mind." He tapped at his temple. "And you know what, right. Aliens, right. They're-- They are."

"Alien?" suggested Jake.

"Bastards," said Mickey, and slid backwards off his chair.

"I'll drink to that!" said Jake, and did.


End file.
